Una odisea forzada
by Poisonbird
Summary: Muchos de los jóvenes empiezan sus travesías por su propia voluntad, concertando una visita en un laboratorio y recibiendo su primer pokémon ahí o fugándose de casa. Sin embargo, hay personas que por varias circunstancias tienen que emprender su propia aventura. Este es el caso de Gionna Libranti, que por desgracias del destino, tuvo que marcharse de su hogar para estar a salvo.


_Eh... bueno... ¡hola! Si han leído Ranger por pura Casualidad, no dudo en que se resolverán bastantes dudas aquí. Y probablemente lo agradecerán._

_Si no... bueno. Igual podrían empezar por aquí y leer el anteriormente mencionado. Estaría bien._

_Entonces comentaré cómo ira esto. Normalmente numero los capítulos; pero esta vez solo pondré los nombres del personaje del cual aparecerá en ese episodio (incluyendo pokémon). Por ahora sería como un resumen de su vida, sin dar muchos detalles acerca del entorno; pero poco a poco iré añadiendo diálogos y dejaré de ser un poco lineal con los tiempos._

_... Bueno, creo que así iré. No estoy segura. Tampoco es algo que haya pensado mucho._

_Bien. Aquí tienen. Más fanfiction para vosotros. Disfruten.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gionna<strong>

Bajo el umbral de un techo de hormigón, nació, en una mañana de otoño, una niña pequeña. Su madre la mecía con cariño en sus brazos, y su padre estuvo ahí para verla limpia y durmiente. En honor a su difunta abuela paterna, le otorgaron el pintoresco nombre de Gionna Libranti.

La niña era descendiente de un hombre común y corriente, cuya función en el sistema era crear componentes de reducción molecular para las pokéball y láseres de uso médico. Era italiano de pura cepa, pero sus bisabuelos habían emigrado a la región de Aria cerca de la década de los veinte, cuando Mussolini había ascendido al poder, lo cual hacía que sus padres y él tuvieran la nacionalidad propia del continente aún teniendo sangre toscana.

Por otra parte, su madre tenía una descendencia más noble.

Era de la poca gente nativa de Glimáthikos que quedaba por el final del primer milenio de después de Cristo y, además, era una de los pocos hijos que tuvo la gran domadragones del Clan Occidental; Eldarya del Prado. Ella fue la única en no marcharse de Aria; pero para la desgracia de la sucesión de su clan, a ella le iba más los múltiples papeleos y la creación de documentos que el trato con dragones. Obviamente ella no tenía ningún tacto con ellos. Y era difícil hallar gente capaz de comprenderlos y mandarlos. Eldarya veía el futuro de su clan muy negro. No sabía a dónde irá a parar sus tradiciones y su filosofía.

Ambos se conocieron en la oficina de documentación, cuando al padre, Benito Libranti, se le caducó el Documento Nacional de Identidad. Una extraña casualidad es que Natalia del Prado estaba ahí, y para no hacer más aburrido el proceso, empezaron a conversar y conocerse. Luego vinieron las citas y esos pequeños momentos que uno le hacía sentir a gusto con aquella sola persona. Hasta que luego llegó las confesiones, la boda y, cómo no, la adquisición de bienes materiales que solo requerían cierto mantenimiento y aquellos que necesitaban más implicación emocional. Incluso antes de que aquella mezcla de sangres llegara a sus vidas, tenían un purrloin bien bonito al que Benito tuvo la gracia de llamarle "Protágoras". Después de todo, aquellos felinos se le conocían por ser maestros del engaño, como eran algunos sofistas.

Desgraciadamente, no todo era tan idílico como lo aparentaba en un principio. La niña fue creciendo como normalmente uno lo haría. Tuvo buenos tratos de parte de sus padres, le daban tantos juguetes como quería, su gato tenía paciencia con ella... aunque a veces Protágoras quería que le dejara en paz con sus pensamientos y se escondía bajo la mesa. Lamentablemente este periodo feliz por donde todos estaban juntos se desmoronaría justo cuando Gionna empezara a cumplir los cinco años. Las diferencias entre Benito y Natalia eran más notorias, y a ambos no le gustaba nada las cosas que descubrían sobre la otra pareja. Finalmente a los seis, justo cuando ella acababa de acostumbrarse al colegio de Ciudad Embarque, fue con su madre a vivir en el humilde pueblo de Glacial, hogar por donde residía su abuela.

Aunque Eldarya tenía un carácter fuerte, era una señora bastante afable. Gionna fue tratada como la princesa del palacio; le permitían hacer todo en cuanto quisiera mientras no destrozara el mobiliario, el desayuno era entregado en su mesita de noche, le elegían por ella las mejores ropas e incluso era protegida de posibles daños. Tal vez demasiado, por eso.

Un ambiente bastante contrastado con el que se encontraba en Ciudad Embarque, ya que, en ese piso, tenía que cumplir una serie de normas de comportamiento y tenía más límites. Pero al menos ahí recibía la suficiente educación para que ella no menospreciara a nadie ni adquiriera una actitud extremadamente violenta. Lo cierto es que en el otro lado solo se ocupaban de su bienestar material; por el resto, no actuaban. Y siempre que Benito la traía hacia su antiguo hogar, la veía tan llena de ignorancia que amablemente asumió el deber de enriquecer sus conocimientos con saber y comprensión.

Un día, cuando llegó a la edad de los ocho, empezó a tener problemas con las interacciones sociales.

Ya desde un principio, tenía cierta tendencia a preferir el aislamiento y el silencio que a empezar a conocer a sus propios compañeros. Y estos, al verla sola y sin compañía alguna, empezaban a acercarse y ofrecerle algún que otro grupo de juegos. Ahí, en el nuevo colegio, parecía que fuera invisible. Pero aprendió a no serlo y darse a conocer. Por lo menos sus nuevos compañeros no tenían reparo en incluir a alguien más.

Sin embargo, ella seguía interesada en las muñecas y los juegos de mesa, y constantemente lo expresaba, incluso en aquella edad ya más avanzada.

Después vieron que ella era un tanto especial de la forma más rara posible, lo cual les daba miedo. Además, ellos preferían los juegos de correr, como el pilla-pilla y el escondite. Ella los odiaba.

Cuando veía que estaban con aquellas ganas de correr, se iba a pensar en lo que haría después en algún asiento vacío. Pero si hacía algún pequeño juego de fingir que tenían poderes mágicos como en sus series de televisión, no dudaría en volver a aparecer y ponerse al corriente.

Lamentablemente, los problemas sociales se agravaron más. Con aquella desfavorecida situación, era bastante vulnerable a pequeñas gracias de los más gamberros y falsos amigos. Los abusones no dejaban de acosarla, y un día, sin poder aguantar, rompió a llorar en la hora de la comida. Contó lo que le pasaba a su abuela. Entonces, le dio una anticuada pero eficaz solución.

La pequeña princesa le sería otorgada su primer guardia real; un fiero gabite cuyo nombre era Gubia. Aunque el primer día fue complicado tener su protección, pues el colegio no permitía traer pokémon a las instalaciones, ya que, según la normativa: "los pokémon pueden ser traídos al centro, siempre y cuando su tipo no represente un peligro para la salud del docente". Y entre los tipos más peligrosos, se incluía casualmente el tipo dragón, por su tendencia a atacar a todo aquel que se adentre en su territorio.

En ese mismo día se lo comentó a su abuela, y ella no tardó en hacer uso de su autoría para que le hicieran una pequeña excepción. Desde aquel entonces, nadie más se le acercó. Nadie bueno, nadie malo.

Luego comprendió lo poderoso que era el miedo. Si hubiera sabido manejarlo, hubiera conseguido reinar también el patio. Pero lamentablemente, la ética que le enseñó su padre se interponía con sus planes de instaurar la ley del más favorecido. Además, no le gustaba abusar de nadie. Le provocaba cierto horror ver sus caras aterrorizadas por tener solo un dragón-tiburón terrestre protegiéndole las espaldas.

Aunque su opinión cambió cuando los compañeros de su clase estaban haciendo un rol de magos y ella quería aparecer como la bruja maligna del oeste. Ellos se excusaron con que no había espacio para más gente, realmente diciendo que no querían su compañía. Sería de todo, pero no estúpida. Había recibido el mensaje subliminal que ellos le mandaron. Y con ello, plantaron en ella la semilla del odio hacia la humanidad. Una vez que empezaba a echar raíces, se dispuso a usar la fuerza de los pokémon a su favor con tal de que pudiera estar con ellos, aunque provocara lloviznas en sus pantalones.

Pero para su mala suerte, el pobre dragón había pillado una buena gripe. En consecuencia, quedó humillada por su mal intento de ser la villana, y su autoestima, profundamente hendida, como si no fuera suficiente tener que vagar sola con Gubia y que los niños se apartaran de ella.

Solo porque era descendiente de la gran Eldarya. Solo porque presuntamente domaba un dragón.


End file.
